


Baking Away a Broken Heart

by bobasheebaby



Series: Moving On With You [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: In the middle of the night, Camila finds Sienna in need of a friend.





	Baking Away a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Sienna. At first I just wanted MC to hook up with her, but this last chapter has me questioning Wayne, I’m 90% sure he’s a cheating asshole, so this was born.

Camila awoke with a start. It took her a second to adjust to her surroundings and take notice of what had caused her to wake. The banging of cookware filtered into her room, only slightly muffled by her closed door. She threw off her covers, throwing her long legs over the side. She stood, looking down at her oversized tee and pajama pants. _Good enough._ She rubbed the sleep out of her tired eyes as she shuffled out of her bedroom to investigate the cause of the noise, starting to regret agreeing to take the room closest to the kitchen.

Camila stopped, standing frozen in the doorway as she took in the scene. Usually bubbly carefree Sienna, hair falling out from her usually pristine braid, tears rolling down her cheeks as she slammed down an empty pan. “I thought you only baked when you couldn’t sleep.” She said stepping further into the kitchen.

“I’m too upset to sleep.” Sienna sniffed as she spun around in surprise.

Camila’s brow creased as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “What has you so upset?” She asked softly, worried for her new friend.

“Wayne. He couldn’t come over, again. And then I got a text obviously meant for someone else saying that he missed them and would be there soon. He hasn’t answered any of my texts since he lied to me. So I’m positive he’s a cheating ass, and if he ever fucking responds to me we are through.” Sienna answered, wiping her tears on her sleeve. “Mostly I’m upset with myself for not figuring it out. He kept breaking dates, you were right about my job being crazy and I still made time for him, but he couldn’t do the same.” She shook her head. “I guess I just didn’t want to admit that he could be cheating.”

“He’s an idiot for breaking your heart.”

“Thanks Camila. I’m sorry I woke you, I just need to do something, bake something to take my mind off of that lying ass!” Sienna replied returning to kneading the dough.

“Want some help?” Camila asked, moving to wash her hands. “I mean I’m already up.” She was exhausted but she wouldn’t leave an upset Sienna alone, what she needed now was a friend even if Camila wished they could be more.

“Sure.” Sienna replied, smiling the first time since she received the text that cracked her heart.

“So what are we making?” Camila asked looking at the assortment of ingredients laid out on the ample counter space of the penthouse apartment. _So worth convincing Farley that the douche bros would end up broke in a month._

“Apple pie. I’m rolling the dough, you can slice the apples if you want.” Sienna replied, dusting the counter with flour.

“Do you want me to peel them first?” Camila asked grabbing a clean apple and a knife.

“Don’t waste your time, I never do, just slice them fairly thin.”

Camila nodded her head and set to work slicing the apples.

Camila and Sienna worked side by side in a comfortable silence that was gradually filled with idle conversation. They occasionally bumped shoulders or grazed hands as they continued to work together sending small shivers down Camila’s spine at the causal touches. She had been attracted to Sienna since they met, but she was taken so she packed away her feelings. As she worked with Sienna now she noticed her sneaking small glances at her and causing their bodies to brush far more than necessary. She tried to stifle a yawn as she watched Sienna put the completed pie in the oven, as tired as she was she didn’t want to night to end.

“If you’re tired you should go back to bed, I have this.” Sienna stated catching the tail end of Camila’s yawn. Her phone buzzed indicating she received a text. She picked it up, her face flashing with anger. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed out a response. “And…done. It’s over.” She said shoving her phone into her pocket.

“I’m sorry Sienna.”

“I’m not. I deserve better than some asshole who cheats. Maybe even a cute girl who is willing to stay up in the middle of the night despite being tired to help me bake and cheer me up.” Sienna responded with a wink. “Now go to bed. Really I got this.” She said bumping Camila’s hip with her own.

Camila felt hope bloom in her chest at Sienna’s words. Maybe just maybe she could be exactly what Sienna needed.


End file.
